


Broken Heart

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Ratchet wished he could cry.





	Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on September 20, 2013 as “Drabble #59 - Drift/Ratchet.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on October 30, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Drift was two feet away, but it might as well have been the distance of an ocean that separated the two of them.

Ratchet tipped the cube down, swallowing the high grade in heavy gulps. It flooded his system with a fuzzed and busy glow. Drift sat behind his table at the bar, nursing a drink of his own. Back to back they grieved in drink, one smiling and one frowning.

But if they’d both been human, Ratchet knew they’d be crying. No force of nature would have stopped the tears from emptying from their optics and gushing down their faces. An involuntary action that even the most stern couldn’t hide when the spark ached at its worse. A physical, visual, release of pain. You couldn’t turn that off with a tweak of a circuit, or a shut down of an internal program file.

Ratchet never thought he’d be jealous of an organic.

What Drift would cry for? Himself? Rodimus? The ship? Primus? Who knew. All Ratchet could see was a breaking figure who hid it all behind smiles and meditations. A master of acting, and empty praises to his own delusions. But Drift’s spark was weakening, dissipating in agony. The Broken Heart the humans spoke of in their songs and books. Ratchet could feel it. He knew. Intuition had never let him down.

And he was so desperate to save that kid.

Ratchet wished he could cry for him.

Because once the tears were out, the pain been erased–he could move on to the important step: Saving him.

Saving the dying mech two feet away, who might have been as far away as an ocean.

Ratchet would make his own tears. He’d save that boy.


End file.
